Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose: the Brave Hero's Scheme
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Cuphead and Red Rose: Carnival Love. Red Rose is surprised to meet a few of her friends from an island far away. However, they meet a boy who claims to be a hero and defeat the Devil. Red Rose and her friends, try to convince that he isn't honest, but failed. Now they end up getting in trouble when a familiar foe returns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Red Rose's Special Surprise

In the forest of Isle One, the three friends: Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are walking along the trail to visit Cagney and Hilda. The three have plans with them. The three are walking over the bridge to get to Cagney's garden.

"I can't wait for us to have some fun at the field close to Cagney's garden and have some lunch," Cuphead says.

Mugman asks, "Cuphead, you remember the real reason why we're going there, right?"

"Uh, I think I forgot," Cuphead admits with a sheepish smile.

"The reason why we're going is because we agreed to help Hild and Cagney with the garden," Red Rose says.

"Oh right," Cuphead says.

"Don't worry, we'll get lunch after helping Cangey with the garden. Hilda agreed to help, and it will help get the job faster," Mugman says.

"That's good," Cuphead says.

Then Cuphead asks, "Hey Red Rose, you told us that you your mother had to go to the doctor yesterday."

"Yeah. You never told us what happened. Is she alright?" Mugman asks.

Red Rose smiles, "Well, as a matter a fact, something did happen. Something special."

"What is it?" Mugman asks.

"Yeah. Don't keep us in suspense," Cuphead says.

Red Rose smiles and giggles in response. Cuphead and Mugman are a bit confused and wonder what Red Rose has to tell them.

Red Rose says, "My mom is going to have a baby. I'm going to be a big sister."

Cuphead and Mugman show big smiles on their faces.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" Mugman cheers.

"Yeah. You're going to be a big sister," Cuphead says.

Red Rose smiles, "Yeah. I am excited, but to be honest, I'm a little nervous too."

"What's there to be nervous about?" Cuphead asks.

"Well, I never take care of other kids before since I got to Inkwell Isle. On my father's ship, I was the only kid in there. It's kind of lonely," Red Rose says.

"I see," Mugman says.

"But don't worry, I'm sure you have months to prepare of taking care of your the baby," Cuphead says.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Mugman asks.

"It's too soon to be certain. The baby will come in nine months," Red Rose says.

"And it shows you have a lot of time," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. Let's go. We don't wanna keep Cagney and Hilda waiting," Red Rose says.

"Right," Cuphead says.

Then shouts in excitement, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" and runs off.

"Hey! No head starts!" Red Rose screams, with laughter.

Then Red Rose and Mugman begin to run after Cuphead. The three laugh with smiles as they run down the path to get to Cagney's garden.

In the garden, Hilda is planting some flowing in the garden. Then she grabs a watering can to water them. Cagney is looking down the path to see if the children have come.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now," Cagney asks.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Try not to get your roots in a knot," Hilda says.

"I know, but they promised to help us and they're late," Cagney says.

Then Hilda says, "Don't worry, they'll come. Red Rose will make sure Cuphead comes. He can be forgetful sometimes."

"I think a flower is starting to bloom for them," Cagney replies with a smile.

Just then, they hear someone shouts, "Cagney! Hilda! We're here!"

Hilda and Cagney look to see Red Rose and the boys walking this say. The three teens walk over to see the two are already working on the garden.

"Hey kids, glad to see you made it," Hilda says.

"Sorry, we were a little late. We had to get a certain sleepy head up this morning," Red Rose says.

Mugman laughs, "Yeah. Cuphead was sleeping like a rock."

"Was not!" Cuphead denies.

Mugman and Red Rose laugh, "You were."

Cuphead cross his arms and turns away in a huff. Cagney and Hilda laugh along with them.

"Glad to see you guys are having fun with it," Cuphead says with irritation.

Hilda stops laughing, "Alright kids, let's get to work on getting the garden finish."

"Yes Hilda," The three happily reply.

The three grab the gardening tools and begin to help out with the gardening. Mugman and Cagney help with digging small and large holes for the garden. Then Hilda and Red Rose put the flowers and trees in the holes. Cuphead's job is to water the flowers and trees. With five of them working together, they are able to get the job faster. Still it has taken them a few hours to do so, and it's already lunch by the time they are done.

After planting the garden, The three friends along with the two adults are having lunch in the new finished garden.

"Red Rose, your mother told that she's going to have a baby," Hilda says.

"It's true. I'm kind of excited and nervous, I'm going to be a big sister," Red Rose says.

"Yeah. Do you think we get to play with the baby?" Cuphead asks.

"Of course you can. But I need to remember that I'll be helping my parents out with the baby. I wonder how my father is going to react when he gets back," Red Rose says.

"Oh, so your dad's not here," Mugman replies.

"He's helping with some deliveries over sea. He should be back at any day now," Red Rose says.

"Man I can't believe that it's already a year since or so since we met each other," Cuphead says.

"Yeah. I can't believe how much time flies over the year," Mugman says.

"You can say that again," Red Rose says,

Then she asks, "So what do you wanna do after lunch?"

"How about we go to Isle Three and head to the beach," Cuphead says.

"Sounds good to me," Mugman says.

"Well hope you three will have a lot of fun. I think I'm going to relax in my new garden some more," Cagney says.

Then Hilda says, "As for me, I need to get to work at the observatory."

"Then it looks like we're off to the beach," Red Rose happily says.

"The let's finish lunch first," Cuphead says. Then continues to eat.

The three friends continue to have their lunch and are going to have fun at the beach. However, they are unaware that someone is spying on them from the bushes. Someone is spying on them with glowing yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vector the Brave

At the beach of Isle Three, Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose are playing in the shallow part of the water. They find seashells and splash each other with water. Red Rose gives Cuphead and Mugman a big splash.

"Hey. you're getting water in my head," Mugman says with a smile.

"And here's comes yours!" Cuphead says, and splashes water at Red Rose.

The three laugh as they play together. They run alongside the water having all kinds of fun. Suddenly, Red Rose stops while looking at the dock. Cuphead and Mugman stop to see Red Rose has stop in her tracks.

"What is it Red Rose?" Mugman asks.

"Look over there," Red Rose says.

The boys look to see a large ship is at the docks and people are coming out, and they don't look like sailors.

"What's going on?" Cuphead asks.

"It looks like a cruise line to me. People must be getting off so they can have a vacation," Red Rose says.

"Interesting. Have you seen one before?" Cuphead asks.

"I have when I was at sea and land a couple of times in different locations. I don't think I ever seen them at this part of the world," Red Rose says.

"Let's go check it out," Cuphead says.

Cuphead runs ahead so he can see the ship. Red Rose and Mugman follow after him.

At the dock, many sailors are helping the passengers off the ship and some brochures on the isle. Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose reach the land side of the dock to see many people are walking to the city if Isle Three.

"Wow! There are so many people coming to the isle," Mugman says.

"That's because people came from different parts of the world Some are from the north, south, east, and west. Sometimes, you can learn a lot from the beings you see in different cities, islands, and towns," Red Rose says.

"You know a lot about this," Cuphead replies.

"I think it part of the perks of traveling at sea all of your life, you get to experience new things. It's like everyday is a brand new adventure," Red Rose says.

"Sounds like a true sailor and a great explorer," Mugman says.

"You could say that," Red Rose says.

Red Rose looks at the crowd and notices a few beings. There are a pair of mice that has light tan fur. One of them is a boy wearing a blue vest with brown eyes. The other has a light ponytail with a pink ribbon, and a pink dress with long sleeves. There is a young cowboy that has brown hair and red eyes. Finally, a purple cat girl wearing a white hat on her head.

"Wait a minute! I know them," Red Rose says.

Red Rose rushes over to the four. Cuphead and Mugman are confused and decide to follow her to.

Red Rose reaches the four, "Timmy? Jenny? Andy? Cynthya? Is that you guys?"

The purple cat turns her head, and smiles, "Why, it's Red Rose?"

"I knew it," Red Rose happily says.

Cuphead and Mugman walk over to Red Rose and the four characters.

The boy mouse says, "Red Rose, it's been a long time."

"We haven't seen you in like, ever," the girl mouse adds.

The cowboy happily says, "Hooey, it's a pleasure to see y'all."

The two cup brothers are looking confused that Red Rose are talking to these four like they know her.

"Hey Red Rose, aren't you going to introduce us?" Mugman asks.

Red Rose turns to the brothers, "Oops, my bad."

"Cuphead. Mugman. These are friends I made from a far away isle called Enchanted Isle," Red Rose says.

The cat says, "I'm Cynthia."

"I'm Andy," The cowboy says.

"Hi I'm Timmy, and this is my twin sister, Jenny," The boy mouse says.

"Hi," The girl mouse replies.

"Hi I'm Cuphead, and this my brother Mugman," Cuphead says.

"Hello," Mugman says.

Cynthia asks, "So Red Rose, what brings you to the isle? Are you on another adventure."

"Well, actually, I live on the isle. It's kind of a long story. But to simply put it, I'm living here with my mother and my father is away on a delivery," Red Rose says.

"No way!" Jenny surprisingly says.

"Your mother lives here," Timmy adds.

"Yeah. I finally got to meet her, and I'm living with her in the Second Isle of Ink Well. And my mother is going to have a baby," Red Rose happily says.

The others gapss in surprise, but smile in glee.

"Congratulations!" Jenny says.

"You must be excited, you're going to be a big sister," Cynthia says.

"I am excited, but I'm a little nervous too," Red Rose says.

"There's nothin' to be nervous about, you'll do fine," Andy says.

Jenny looks around, "Hey, do you know where Vector is?"

"Vector?" Red Rose asks.

"Yeah. He's a new friend, and he's actually a hero," Jenny says.

"You don't say," Cuphead says.

"Hey guys," A boy's voice calls.

Red Rose and the boys look to see a young pig. He is wearing a bright blue shirt with a red cape tied around his neck.

"Presenting Pig Boy!" The pig says.

"Uh hi?" Red Rose replies, confusedly.

"Hello little lady, you need help?" Vector says.

"Uh no, she doesn't. I'm Cuphead," Cuphead says.

"I'm Mugman," Mugman says.

"And I'm Red Rose. It's nice to meet you," Red Rose says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. The names is Vector, but you can call me Pig Boy," Vector says.

I'll stick to calling you Vector," Red Rose says.

"That works too," Vector says.

"So Vector, Cynthia just told us that you're a hero," Mugman says.

"That's true," Vector says.

"Think you can tell us what kind of adventures you have?" Cuphead asks.

"Of course. There was this time that I saved a town from a volcano. There I was exploring an island far away, when I heard the sound of a volcano. I look at the mountain to see the volcano shaking and erupt lava and molten rock. That is when I use a straw to suck a huge amount of water from the lake and spray it on the fire. Saving the city," Vector says.

Cynthy, Andy, Timmy, and Jenny clap with smiles on their faces. Red Rose, Cuphead, and Mugman are interested and kind of confused by it.

"You really use a straw to suck the water from a lake?" Mugman asks.

"Of course I did," Vector answers.

"And other adventures you had?" Red Rose asks.

Vector smiles, "There was the time that I rescue a princess from a faraway kingdom. Her name was Red Heart. She was kidnapped by an evil knight, but I was able to fight the knight with a sword. It was a tough battle, but I was able to defeat him and saved the princess," Vector says.

Again, four out of seven are clapping with smiles on their faces. Red Rose and the boys are still unsure about his stories.

Timmy suggest, "How about the story you told us last week. That was awesome."

"What was awesome?" Cuphead says.

Vector snickers, "Well, if I must. I was walking into a forest one day, when I come across three children crying. I rushed over to see what's going on. But when I got there, I saw… the Devil himself…"

"What?!" Red Rose, Cuphead, and Mugman exclaim in shock.

"Surprised, good, because there are more surprise. He was trying to steal their souls so he can eat them. I confronted the Devil, but he refuses to let them go. That is when I brought out my sword and fought the Devil. It was a tough battle, but I defeated him and he ran away with his tail between his legs, and I saved the children from hard," Vector says.

Red Rose, Cuphead, and Mugman are still stunned to hear what he says. Vector claims that he has defeated the Devil himself, but know this story isn't true at all.

"That is quiet an interesting story," Mugman nervously says.

"Jenny, did you guys saw him did all these thing?" Red Rose asks.

"No. He only moved ton Enchanted Isle two months ago," Jenny answers.

"How do you know the stories true, if you didn't see him did it himself?" Cuphead asks.

"Yeah. The Devil is not someone who can be defeat that easily…" Mugman says.

Then mutters, "In more ways than one."

"I'm sure the stories are real," Timmy says.

"That's right. I defeated the Devil myself," Vector says.

Cuphead sternly says, "Yeah right. I think you're making that up. Do you know what the Devil look like?"

"Sure I do. He looks like a big ram with big horns, and red fur, and glowing red eyes," Vector says.

Red Rose says in thought, "That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Maybe you're just jealous that I'm a hero and you're not," Vector remarks.

"What?! I'll have you know…" Cuphead screams in anger.

But before Cuphead can say anything, Red Rose and Mugman quickly cover his mouth.

"Well guys, it's nice to see you after so long. And it's nice to meet you Vector. I just remember that we need to get going. My mom wants us to be back soon," Red Rose says.

Then leaves, "Bye!"

Red Rose and Mugman quickly drag Cuphead away, leaving the others confused. Once they're far away and are close to the bridge to the second isle. Red Rose and Mugman let go of Cuphead.

Cuphead is displeased, "Why you did that for?! I was only to tell them that we defeated the Devil not Vector!"

"Cuphead, I really don't think we should tell them about your little scuffle with the Devil," Red Rose says.

"Why not?" Cuphead asks.

"Because everyone including us agreed to put the whole debt with the Devil behind us," Mugman says.

"And that we agreed to never brought it up again. Plus, if my friends find out you actually met the Devil and lived to tell about it, they'll freak, and I really don't want them to know about me having my soul stolen by him," Red Rose says.

Cuphead sighs, "Fine, but we can't let them believe everything Vector said. That kind of talk could get Vector and the others into trouble."

"You're right. Let's ask Uncle Kettle, and see what he think we should do about it," Red rose says.

"Good idea," Mugman says.

The three then walk down the bridge to the second isle to get to the first isle. They hope that uncle Kettle can help them figure out their little problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hard to Say True

After getting to Uncle Kettle at home. Cuphead, Mugman, and Red Rose explain to them about what happened earlier. The three admit, it's nice to see them and hear interesting stories. However, the part about he Devil concerns them.

"I see what you want to come to me. That boy Vector said that he defeated the Devil, but you three know very well that isn't true," Elder Kettle says.

"Yeah. We know Vector didn't defeated the Devil. Mugman and did," Cuphead says.

"Exactly, Vector is making all of stories up and has convinced Cynthia and the others he's telling the truth," Red Rose says.

"The others think he's great. Even thought his stories sound amazing, but aren't true. They weren't there when it happens," Mugman says.

"What do you think we should do?" Cuphead asks.

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do. You could try to convince your friends that they're not real. However, I do advise to keep the fact about the Devil's wrath and defeat a secret," Elder Kettle says.

"We'll try, but it's not going to be easy. My friends from Enchanted Island though Vector's stories are real. What's more, we don't want to scare them if we tell them about us having encountered with the Devil," Red Rose says.

Kettle notices a distressed look in her eyes, "I suspect there's something else on your mind."

"I'm… I'm afraid how much they react if they find out me and my friends have seen the Devil. What's more, how much pain and suffering he caused for my family. I don't want them to know on how my mother made a deal with the Devil and threaten my life for it. And… the real reason why I was away from my mother for a long time," Red Rose worriedly says.

"I understand my child, what happened to you and your family is a shocking truth you had to bear. But remember, you have good friend who were able to help you get through those time," Kettle says.

"He's right. We're there for you when you need it," Cuphead says.

Mugman hugs Red Rose, "And we'll keep this secret from your friends until you feel ready to tell them."

"Thank guys, you're the best," Red Rose says.

After talking to Elder Kettle, Red Rose and the boys are walking down the forest path to the second isle. They decide to stop by the candy castle to see Baroness Von Bon Bon, Red Rose's mother.

Bon Bon is sitting on her throne and is doing some knitting with some licorice rope and humming a tune. She knows that it will be a while for the baby to arrive, but it's never too late to make some special booties.

Just then, the gumball machine says, "Baroness, the young Baroness Red Rose, Mr. Cuphead and Mr. Mugman have arrive."

Right on cue, Red Rose, Cuphead, and Mugman walk into the throne room.

"Hi mom," Red Rose says.

"Hello sweetie. Hi Cuphead. Mugman. Glad to see you three today. How are Hilda and Cagney?" Bon Bon says.

"Hi mom, Hilda and Cagney are doing fine. We manage to finish helping them with the garden," Red Rose says.

"That sounds nice," Bon Bon says.

Red Rose sadly says, "Only, we kind of have a little problem."

"And what kind of problem is that?" Bon Bon asks.

"Well, Cuphead, Mugman, and I meet a few friends I knew from across the sea, only they have a new friend who claimed to be a hero even though they weren't there when it happen. The boys and I knows that he's making all of it up because he claimed to have defeated the Devil. What's more, Cynthia and the others believe them," Red Rose says.

Cuphead says in irritation, "They think Vector is so great, but he's not."

"Hmm, well you can't convince your friends to believe what they see or hear, but you could try," Bon Bon says.

"That's what Elder Kettle said too. He said we could talk to them, even though it might not work. Red Rose feels especially uncomfortable about bring up that we have to beat the Devil tofree you all from the debts and saving her soul. She worried that her friends will be scared," Cuphead says.

Bon Bon sighs, "It's very understandable. It's been a year since I told you all what the Devil's involvement in my and Red Rose's life. To be honest, I never want to hear anything about what happened again. I just want the past to remain in the past."

"I feel the same way. Plus, what happened terrified me," Red Rose says.

"That's understandable. I felt the same way after what the Devil did to you and how you decided to jump in to save us," Mugman says.  
Mugman and Cuphead remembers this more than anyone because they have seen it on that awful day. Before the Devil can steal their soul, Red Rose sacrifice her own soul so the boys will be spared. The boys have been devastated because of the loss of their friend. However, they manage to not let her sacrifice be in vain. They manage to defeat the Devil and destroy the contracts once and for all. What's more, they save Red Rose's soul and return it to her body.

Cuphead sadly says, "Yeah. I never want that harsh experience to happen again. Even if that was not in vain."

Bon Bon smiles, "Hey, maybe it will be best for you to try convincing your friend that the stories weren't real. Let's not bring up the Devil and try to have friends with your friends, and no more talking about it."

"Yes ma'am," Cuphead and Mugman says.

"Yes mom," Red Rose says.

After talking to Bon Bon, the three friends are heading to the fun park of the isle to take their minds off the situation. They are having some corn on a cob that has butter on it. Cuphead and Mugman are eating, but Red Rose is the only one who isn't. She sighs sadly to think about the tragic day, the day she has her soul stolen right in front of her friends. Cuphead notices the sad look on Red Rose's face, which is making him feel sad too.

"Red Rose, are you feeling alright?" Cuphead asks.

"No. I'm not," Red Rose answers.

Cuphead says in thought, "She's still worried about her friends knowing about the problems in her past."

"Red Rose…" But before he can ask…

"Hey guys," A familiar western voice calls out.

The three turn to see Cynthia and the others walking towards him. What's more Vector is with them.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Jenny asks.

"Fine. Thanks," Red Rose answers.

"You don't look fine. You look a little sick," Timmy says.

"I'm fine," Red Rose answers.

"I think one of my stories can cheer you up," Vector says.

"Trust me, none of your stories is ever going to cheer her up, especially when they might be made up stories," Cuphead says.

"Cuphead," Mugman worriedly says.

"What? Are you saying I made all my adventures up?" Vector asks in shock.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Cuphead says.

Red Rose sadly says, "Cuphead, please."

"I say you're just jealous because you never went on fantastic adventures and save millions of people," Vector boast.

"At least I don't act like a total big shot," Cuphead says.

Then he looks at the four, "And how do you even know those stories are even real if you hadn't seen him do it yourself? For all you know, Vector could be making all of this up."

The four gasps in shock.

"How could you say that y'all?" Andy asks.

"That's right, Vector told us that he saved people and done so much," Timmy says.

"Again, did you see him do it?" Cuphead asks.

"No, but why would he make all of it up?" Cynthia asks.

"Besides he said he faced the Devil himself," Jenny says.

That causes Red Rose to become scared even more and feels herself starting to lose it.

Vector boasts, "That's right, I have dealt with the Devil and saved people from him. you're just jealous that I did some amazing things while you just sit at the side lines. You have never seen what I can do. You don't even know what the Devil is like."

"But do you know what he's like?" Red Rose speaks up.

The six friends look at Red Rose with confused looks.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asks.

Red Rose stands up, "You have no idea what he's like at all. You don't even know what he looks like, or what he has done. He's a monster who makes deals with people so he can steal their souls. He has caused fear to many people on this island. You have no idea what kind of creature he is..."

"... You have no idea what he has done to my family!" Red Rose screams with tears coming out from her eyes.

Red Rose runs away with tears coming from her eyes.

Cuphead quickly gets up, "Red Rose wait!"

"Cuphead," Mugman says, grabbing his hand.

Cuphead looks at Mugman with a confused look.

"I think we should leave Red Rose alone. She still have some grief in her," Mugman advise.

Cuphead nods her head to with agreement. Vector and the others are confused and are growing scared and worried.

"Cuphead? Mugman? Is there something we don't know about Red Rose? Did something happened when she first came on the isle?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah. She sounded upset," Timmy adds.

Mugman turns to Cuphead, "They do have the right to know."

"You're right," Cuphead says.

Red Rose continues to run to the third isle and manages to find a good place to hide. However, she ends up running across the train track and hide in a cave on the other side. The cave is empty, except for a few large rocks in it. Red Rose sit on her knees and lay her front body on the rock with her arms covering her face. Red Rose cries as the painful memories continue to haunt her.

Truth be told, what she has learned about her family has really terrified her. She wants to forget it, but it's hard to. Because her mother has traded for her own, and then having that life threaten by the one who has made the deal. Red Rose continue to cry in sadness. However, Red rose is unaware that hidden in the darkness is a pair of yellow eyes with red in the middle. Then shows teeth with a sinister smile. He sees his first target.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Return of the Devil

Back in the fun park, Cuphead and Mugman tell Cynthia and the others about what happen to Red Rose and themselves when they first meet. Of course, they are very uneasy about it.

"You see, Red Rose got shipwrecked last year and landed on the isle. At the same time, Mugman and I were at risk of losing our souls to the Devil unless we collect his runaway debts. Red Rose agreed to help us," Cuphead says.

"Along the way, we meet Baroness Von Bon Bon and got her contract. What's more, she told us that she's Red Rose's mother. She told us that a long time ago, she made a deal with the Devil to heal her of her illness so Red Rose can be born," Mugman says.

Cuphead says, "After Red Rose was born, the Devil wanted to collect Bon Bon's contract to take her soul. And what's worse, he threaten to take Red Rose away and he didn't know about her. When we collected all the contract and brought it to the Devil, we refused and he tries to take our souls by force. That's… that's when Red Rose saved us, but lost her souls in the process."

"Fortunately, we were able to defeat the Devil, burn all the contracts, and save Red Rose's soul. Red Rose was also reunited with her family. But… it seems there are a few things that are hard for her to let go," Mugman says.

Cuphead crosses his arms, "Yeah, and it's all the Devil's fault."

"I… I had no idea Red Rose went through all that," Jenny says.

"Yeah. Must have been very hard on her," Timmy says.

However, Vector thinks otherwise, "Come on, you expect us to believe that."

"No. We don't. We just want you to understand that Red Rose still has a few… problems," Mugman says.

"Yeah. If you really want to know if it's true, you should go ask everyone on the isle. Especially Red Rose's mother and Elder Kettle," Cuphead says.

Just then, Elder Kettle happily walks to the kids, "Hello boys, glad to see you a out on this nice day. Where's Red Rose?"

Cuphead and Mugman sadens.

"Elder Kettle, we have a problem," Cuphead says.

Elder Kettle doesn't like to hear the told and expression of the boys.

Still crying in the cave, Red Rose does feel bad for getting upset at Vector and making the others worry, but she really prefers to be alone for a while. She suspects the boys to tell the others what happen by now.

Coming out of the shadows is the same part of glowing eyes and sinister smile. The being steps out of the darkness, and reveals his black fur body, hand and feet with claws, and one large horn and the other that has been broken off. Red Rose is busy crying that she isn't ware that an old enemy is standing right behind her. Red Rose sits up and wipes the tears from her face.

Just then, a growling voice says, "Well, well, what's a lovely rose like you doing all the way out here?"

Red Rose gaps and quickly turns around to see the Devil himself.

"It's you!" Red Rose yelps in shock.

"Yes. Little Red Rose, it's so nice to see you again. Although, I didn't expect you to be back here. Such a fond memory," The Devil says.

Red Rose becomes unamused, "The last time I saw you, you pull my soul out of my body."

"Yes. I remember quite well. You have a lovely soul,

and quite difficult to manipulate," The Devil says.

Red Rose grits her teeth, "That creep."

"What do you want? I doubt you decided to see me just to talk," Red Rose asks with a stern look on her face.

"That's part of it," The Devil answers.

"Part of it?" Red Rose asks.

The Devil slithers his arm around Red Rose and places his hand on her arm.

"I do admit, you have sparked my interest," The Devil says.

"Your interest?" Red Rose asks.

The Devil leans close to her, "Yes. You may have a strong soul, but you seem to carry a bit of sadness and depression. I see my influence left a few scars on you. Your reaction to this boy, Vector does the trick."

Red Rose gasps in shock to her this, "You… you've been spying on me."

"Well you and your two teacup friends," The Devil says.

Red Rose calmly demands, "How long have you been spying on my friends?"

"A few months or so," The Devil answers.

Red Rose tries to gently move away from the Devil's grasp, but the grip from his hand is pretty tight on her.

"Don't be afraid little rose, I thought it will be nice to get acquainted with you," The Devil says, showing a vicious smile.

Red Rose says, "I'm afraid, our visit will have to remain short. I really should be heading home."

Red Rose is able to get away from the Devil's grasp.

She then takes a few steps back, "I'm sure my friends are wondering where I'm at and…"

But before Red Rose can finish, fire begins to swirl around her, making it into a large ring of fire with no hope of escape. She quickly turns around to see the Devil with smoke from his mouth and with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Rose, but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," The Devil bellows.

Red Rose gasps in shock.

Back in the fun park of Isle two, Cuphead and Mugman explain to Elder Kettle what happened earlier. What's more, Elder Kettle explain to the kids what happened last year, and how it affected Red Rose. And also, Vector confessed to the others about his stories are just make believe.

"So… Red Rose's soul was really stolen away by him?" Jenny asks.

I'm afraid so," Elder Kettle answers.

Vector sighs, "I feel really bad about this. Me and my stories."

"Yeah. It's nice very nice to lie to us like that," Andy says

"I know I'm sorry," Vector says.

Jenny asks, "But why lie to us to begin with? We're your friends."

"I guess I wanted you to think I'm special. I'm usually shy and immated. I guess, I also wish I can have real adventures instead of always being alone. I guess, I'm just a silly little piggy nobody with a head full of dreams," Vactor sadly admits.

"Nobody? You're kidding. You're the only guy I know who was able to do a pinwheel kick in soccer, and you are able to twirl the ball or other kinds of stuff with your tail," Timmy says.

Cynthia says, "And I do love hearing a lot of your stories. And I still like to hear what happen after the earthquake."

"There is earthquake. I was… lying," Vector says.

"So. Your stories are still good. Since we know it's made up the rest won't be a lie, just a good story," Timmy says.

"A really great story," Jenny replies.

"Sounds to me that you're anything but a nobody," Mugman says.

"Yeah. Your stories are interesting, and you seem to have good talent," Cuphead says.

"Thanks guys. How about we find Red Rose. where she go anyway?" Vector asks.

"She seems to be heading into Isle Three so we should look there," Cuphead says.

Kettle says, "I'll see if Bon Bon have seen her."

The kids leave the table and head to the bridget that lead them to the third isle. What they don't know is that Red Rose needs all the help she can get.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rose Red Rescue

Cuphead, Mugman, and the others begin to search Red Rose all over the third isle. They search for her in the building, alley, and other places. They even asked people around to see if they seen her. So far, they cant find her. Cuphead walks far from the city to see the cave that leads to the casino.

Cuphead says to himself, "This is one of the last places we haven't look, but there's no way Red Rose could have gone in there. Unless she wants to be alone."

Suddenly, Cuphead hears echoing laughter coming from the cave. His eyes widen in shock to recognize that evil laughter.

"It...it's can't be," Cuphead says in shock.

Suddenly he hears someone screaming, "Let me go!"

"Red Rose!" Cuphead gasps.

The goes running into the cave to see if she's in there. Cuphead hurries to hear Red Rose screaming in anger, and knows that she is in deep trouble. Cuphead reaches the end of the cave and stops to gasp in shock. He sees a giant ring of fire circling around a certain part of the area. He looks through the fire to see Red Rose and… the Devil grabbing hold on her arms.

Red Rose pulls as she screams, "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Then get smart little girl," The Devil says.

He swings her to a different side and has her close to his face. Red Rose grabs the Devil's hand with the other and try to force him to let go.

"Come now my dear, don't be hard to get," The Devil remarks placing his other hand on Red Rose's waist.

"Let me go you big creep!" Red Rose screams.

The Devil chuckles, "I'll let you go my dear… after I take away your soul."

Suddenly, the Devil ends up getting blasted to the head causing him to let Red Rose go, and she falls to the floor. Cuphead then jumps over the fire and lands in the circle. Then he his his finger ready to fire at him.

With his weapon at him, Cuphead shouts, "You leave Red Rose alone Devil!"

"Cuphead," Red Rose surprisingly says, sitting up.

"What the…" The Devil asks, rubbing his head.

He turns his head to see Cuphead having his finger out like a gun.

He evilly laughs, and says, "Well well, Cuphead. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You heard me Devil!" Cuphead angrily shouts.

The Devil laughs, "You honestly think you can beat me little ceramic head."

"I beated you once, I can do it again," Cuphead says.

"You little pest, I have grown more powerful since the last time I saw you. Now, I can start by taking you and your girlfriend's souls," The Devil viciously says.

The Devil stretches his arm and his claw right to Cuphead. He jumps over it, and lands to where Red Rose is.

Cuphead helps her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here," Red Rose says.

"Right. Come on," Cuphead says.

He takes Red Rose's hand and they both begin to run to where the flames are lowering. But when they reach it, the flames goes fighter and there's no room for them to escape. They turn their heads to see the Devil laughing at them and has them right where he wants them.

"Using your magic is a cheap shot you cowardly snake," Cuphead shouts in anger.

The Devil evilly grins at Cuphead, "A snake am I…?"

Cuphead and Red Rose start to get weary when the Devil chuckles with a grin on his face.

The Devil says, making hissing sounds, "Let'sss ssssee how… ssssnake like I can be!"

Suddenly the Devil's neck begins to grow long a his face and body go through a transformation. The fire disappears soon after. Cuphead and Red Rose look with shock to see the Devil has transform himself into a long scaly snake.

Cuphead grabs Red Rose's hand, "Run!"

Cuphead and Red Rose run away as they hold each other's hand. They look ahead to see the exist of the cave. Just then, the Devil slithers over and blocks the entrance. He then dives towards the two. The two dive out of the way and land on the ground. The two get up and dodge out of the way in different directions.

Red Rose looks up and gasps to the Devil slithering to Cuphead. Cuphead runs as he tries to blast the Devil with his magic. The magic does hit him, but has no effect.

Red Rose grabs a rock club and begins to hit the Devil's body.

"Leave Cuphead alone!" Red Rose screams as she hits him with the rock.

The Devil snears to see Red Rose attacking him. He uses his table to hit Red Rose on the head causing her to fall down until she unconscious. Cuphead quickly turns his head and gasps in shock. Cuphead uses his power to hit Red Rose on the face making him scream in agony.

Cuphead runs to Red Rose, "Red Rose! Hold on!"

But before Cuphead can get to Red Rose, the large coil attack Cuphead and wraps him up and pinning his arms as well. The tail grab hold of Red Rose and coils up her unconscious body. The Devil evilly laughs with hisses as he brings Cuphead and Red Rose close to him.

The Devil looks at Cuphead with an evil smile, "Well lookssss like the little teacup hassss run out of idea to ssssave hissss little rossse!"

"Leave Red Rose alone! It's my soul you're after, not hers! She's not even in debt to you," Cuphead says, struggling in the coils.

"True, but I've already claimed her ssssoul the moment I pulled it out, and ssssoon your sssoul will be mine as well," The Devil says.

"Forget it you over grown serpent! You're not going to get away with this when my brother and…" Cuphead says, but then the coils begins to crush Cuphead.

The Devil laughs, "You little fool! You think I'll let you defeat me like the last time. Without your girlfriend and your brother, you're nothing!"

The Devil then has coils squeeze Cuphead even harder.

Red Rose manages to regain consciousness and gasps to see the Devil crushing.

"Cuphead!" Red Rose screams.

Red Rose struggles to find herself coil up and feels that her body is getting crushed. Suddenly, she hears hissing sounds and closes her eyes to feel that someone is behind her. Her instinct is proven right because the Devil slithers his head towards Red Rose. Then moves his tail under Red Rose's chin and forces her face to face his.

"Come now Red Rose, let me have a good look at you," The Devil says.

Cuphead screams, "Red Rose don't do it!"

Then the coils crushes him harder.

The Devil snickers, "How about we make a little deal. If you open up your eyes and let me look at them, then I'll let your friend go. But in exchange, you must give me your soul, fi you want me to spare him."

"Don't do it Red Rose, it's a trick!" Cuphead screams, but then the coils covers his mouth.

Red Rose brings her head down while the tail is still under her chin, "If I accept that deal, do you really promise to let Cuphead and my friends alone."

"Yesss," The Devil hisses.

Red Rose gulps about her options, but knows that her friends are more important than anything. The Devil lifts Red Rose's head up and she slowly opens her eyes. When she opens her eyes, she can see the Devil's eyes glowing yellow with red in the middle. Red Rose calmly stares at them without any resistance. Soon enough her eyes ball glows yellow and red in the middle.

The Devil shows an evil smile, "That's a good girl. Don't try to ressssissst."

The Devil has his tail slither off of Red Rose's chin and aims to her left chest where her heart is. But before he gets the chance to strike, a giant rock hits the Devil right in the face causing him to lose grip on Cuphead and Red Rose. Cuphead slowly turns his head to see Mugman and the others. Vector is holding another rock.

Andy shouts, "Listen here you overgrown rattlesnake! If you mess with two of us, you mess with all of us."

Vector then throws another rock at the Devil hitting him in the face. Tummy grabs Cuphead while Jenny carry Red Rose. The two are able to take their friends to the exit of the cave. Mugman then uses the magic from his finger to hit the Devil at the face and other spots on his body.

Once the Devil is out of focus, Mugman shotus, "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Mugman and the others take Cuphead and Red Rose through the tunnel of the cave. Soon, they are able to get out. Soon, all seven of them are able to get out of the save safely.

In the cave, the Devil changes back to his original form, and snears to see that he has been defeated again, and losing two souls right from his grasp. He knows that this isn't over. Then he disappears through a hole on the floor to come up with another plan to get his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friends to Stay

The group of friends are able to leave the third isle. Then they run past the second isle. Finally, they are able to reach Elder Kettle's house in the first isle. Cuphead and Red Rose are able to regain themselves well enough to explain what happen to them.

Red Rose rubs her head, "My head still hurts and my memory is still a bit fuzzy to what happend. The last thing I remember was staring into the Devil's eyes."

"I remember it too. I was worried when you actually decided to go along with the DEvil's intention," Cuphead says.

"I… I just didn't want you to get hurt. He was trying to crush you. He said he's spare you if I did what he said," Red Rose sadly says.

"You're brave," Jenny says.

"And crazy, you don't know if the Devil was telling the truth," Andy says.

"I know. I was too worried about Cuphead to care," Red Rose says.

Cuphead turns to Red Rose, "You were… worried about me?"

"Of course. You're one of my best friends. I didn't want you to get hurt," Red Rose says.

"And I didn't want you to get hurt, especially last time. Last time, the Devil took your soul, and almost did it again now," Cuphead says.

"Don't worry, I was able to handle things myself. And I'm sorry for running off like that. I guess there are still a few things that were hard for me to left in the past. Learning about my family's history was a lot to take in, and continues to be hard now," Red Rose says.

Vector comes forward, "I'm the one who should apologize. Not just for making you upset with my remarks, but for trying to make you all think I'm s big hero."

"But you are a hero. You saved me and Cuphead from the Devil," Red Rose says.

"Yeah. Turns out that you're a hero after all," Cuphead says.

Vector blushes, "Um yeah, I guess. But the credit should have gone to me, it was Mugman who also figured out where you were and hit the Devil where it really hurts."

"Yeah, but you managed to smack him with the giant rocks to hit him in the face," Vector says.

Cynthia asks, "So what do you guys wanna do? We're still going to be on the isle for a few days."

"If it's all the same, I think I'm going to rest for the day. My body feels a bit numb from getting crushed and my head is still a bit dizzy," Red Rose says.

Cuphead lays down, "Same here."

"That will be for the best. The Devil nearly gave you both a hard squeeze. He is a lot scarier than what Vector described," Jenny says.

"Yeah. He's very scary," Vector says.

Mugman yawns, "I think a good rest is what everyone can use."

"I agree," Andy says.

Everyone else agree to the idea about getting some rest for the rest of the day. Sometime later, everyone are fast asleep and it's late in the afternoon. Cuphead and Red Rose sleep close together with smiles on their faces. The two feel very happy to be with each other. Everything has turn out to be a great day.


End file.
